


Suki Kinari

by VicenteValtieri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal, Construct, M/M, Oral, Politics, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:57:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7548652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri





	1. Chapter 1

Palpatine stayed up late at night pouring over ancient Sith texts. A scratchpad beside him was littered with notes. Of all the works that had survived Darth Gravid's treacherous destruction, this one was the most interesting: A categorical description on the creation of races.

In general, Palpatine had no interest in such things. Genetic experiments were his master's domain, not his. But the ancient Sith had kindled many of the races across the galaxy and used them as armies of obedient soldiers against each other. He had reason to believe the Rodians and Twi'lecks were such species.

It seemed that there was a command word worked into the genetic make up of a species somehow. It allowed a Sith to control the individuals and the species as a whole. But the command words themselves were lost to time. Fragmented and incomplete manuscripts contained pieces of the command, but not enough.

There was only one complete command. One single word.


	2. Hurt Me Plenty

Thrawn had never been particularly religious. He wasn't now.

Especially given the way he had destroyed this particular temple.

He sighed in shame as he picked up a fragment of the goddess' exquisite statue.

"It was unavoidable."

"And I'm still going crazy." Thrawn closed his eyes, pinching his nose.

"No, you're not." The elderly visage of a strange man walked into his vision. "You will if you continue to obsess over your mistakes."

"What do you call yourself?" Thrawn threw the fragment down into the rubble.

"I am a piece of you. Your wiser half."

"Wouldn't you be younger, then?" He sighed and closed his eyes, slowly waking up.


	3. Research

Palpatine reflected that if he had been a mere Ambassador, his research projects would likely have been far more tame and less exciting than a dingy little tavern on the fringe of the galaxy.

He had been following rumors, looking for races from beyond the edge of the Republic.

It was a long, hard slog in general, but his frustration had been soothed by a new lead.

Now, if only "Danny boy" would show up, he would be completely relaxed.

Danny boy was a ship's captain known for getting himself into and out of scrapes. He claimed to have seen a society of aliens matching Palpatine's description.

Now, all he had to do was wait.

Damn it!


	4. Often, I Wonder

Thrawn was content.

He was not happy.

He was not uncomfortable.

He was simply content.

But he was also exhausted. Bone-crushingly exhausted.

They had been fighting slavers for weeks now. The worst part were the slaves. Slaves that had willingly submitted to drug therapies and mind control. Happy slaves.

Thrawn wondered what he would do in the same situation. Would he have drunk the first dose of drug, smiling inanely afterwards? Would he have been led, smiling, into a rich bedchamber and used, still completely happy?

What would it be like to be wiped clean of the expectation of sentient beings? Would it grant peace?

He had no answers and went to sleep thinking.


	5. Danny Boy

Palpatine listened to Danny Boy rambling. Most of his information was useless, the inane wanderings of a damaged mind, but he was very clear on two points: The direction he had to go, and the person he had to destroy.

There was a commander out there who could predict his enemy's movements by observation. He would destroy any who crossed his path. If he sought his people, he would have to destroy that commander.

Palpatine waved that off with a gentle force suggestion that the man go take a walk in the wastes. No need for the rumors to spread even further.


	6. More of the Same

Thrawn studied the sculpture, taking note of every piece of it. It had been designed to spray passer-by with aphrodisiac.

Did it satisfy the lovers who walked under it?

He pushed himself upright and moved away. Singing softly under his breath, he admired a mural.

What would it be like to have a lover?

Not merely a lover, of course, someone to be in love with. Someone clever, a leader, someone who would tumble him over onto his back and have everything about him exposed to the light.

Leave trails of white on dark sheets...

He shook the thoughts away. As likely trails of red on white sheets as anything. A Chiss commander would be a fine prize for a battle lord, the struggling all the sweeter.

And that was no better a thought.

He wanted... he wanted badly... To know...


End file.
